Krucjata Cesarska
Krucjata zapoczątkowana przez Cesarstwo przeciw Imperium i kilku innym rasom by przejąć cały sektor. Preludium Naukowcy Cesarscy znaleźli odległą anomalię na końcu sektora. Była ona dość stabilna i najważniejsze miała tylko jeden punkt przez który można było przejść, obejście nie wchodziło w grę, więc kto panuje nad anomalią, panuje nad sektorem. Była jeszcze kwestia przeludnienia. Pomysł spodobał się Mannerheimowi i rozpoczął on zbieranie wielkiej armii do tego planu. Siły Sił było potrzeba by zająć ogromną ilość systemów. Siły były zbierane pięć lat, tak samo wyposażenie. Udało się zebrać: *Armię Lapland pod dowódctwem Lorda Ragnara i Hetmana Emila **50 milionów zbrojnych ***3 miliony saperów i opieki medycznej **3 miliony czołgów różnego typu i 15mln APC **1,7 milionów artylerii każdego rodzaju i rakiet **Milion samolotów i lataczy. **1 Statek-matka **34 pancerniki (4 to lotniskowce) **117 Krążowników **254 Fregat *Armię Oulu Lorda Śliwowica i Hetmana Kareli **71 milionów zbrojnych ***7 milionów saperów i medyków **Milion czołgów i 20mln APC **5 milionów sztuk artylerii **3 miliony Samolotów i Lataczy **Statek-Matka **30 Pancerników **97 krążowników **212 Fregat **Gwardia Gwiezdna *Legion pod wodzą Mannerheima **175 milinów zbrojnych ***10 milionów saperów i medyków **30 milionów czołgów i 50mln APC **47mln Artylerii **10mln Samolotów **Statek-Matka **100 pancerników **234 Krążowniki **562 fregat Rozpoczęcie - Harkow Ruchem tej niecodziennie dużej formacji zainteresował się sam Calgar, który wysłał tam dwie kompanie Ultramarines. thumb|376px|Harkow Administratum na prośbę mistrza zakonu również wysłało ogromne siły do sektora. Powierzono je Lordowi Generałowi Kharowi. Jego plan był prosty: Ufortyfikować stolicę, i tam zniszczyć siły wroga, a potem przypuścić kontraatak na odsłonięte cesarstwo. Wszyscy cywile mieli zostać ewakuowani do podsektora głownego, i tam być rezerwą dla Gwardii Imperialnej. Tymczasem pierwsze floty cesarskie zapuszczały się na terytorium, pierwsze systemy padały w ciągu bardzo krótkiego czasa, a Imperium nie reagowało czekając w swojej fortecy na rozwój wydarzeń. Przynajmniej do czasu kiedy Calgar miał dość czekania na Cesarskich, i zabrał swoje kompanie Ultramarines (wraz z 10 regimentami Mordiańskimi) i postanowił powstrzymać ofensywe wroga. Wylądował więc na planecie Harkow, stojącej na drodze. Cesarstwo przybywa Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Imperium cesarstwo przybyło na Harkow I, i co ważne nie wiedzieli ani o Ultramarines, ani o Gwardii. W samym lądowaniu przewidywano bardzo małe straty, i nie wykryciu żadnych większych skupisk wojsk wroga. Stało się inaczej i siły Cesarskie traciły ponad 50% stanu początkowego (z miliona ludzi przybyłych). Rozdzielone siły były bardzo szybko przechwytywane przez siły Astartes. Potrzeba było nowego planu Nowa Ofensywa Na planecie zostało około 200.000 Cesarskich. Sam dowódca również nie miał szczęścia, złapała go Inkwizycja. Sami cesarscy bez szefa sztabu wycofali się w ogromne góry, ustanawiając tam fotecę i punkt dla wszystkich niedobitków. Flota cesarska nieociągała się i rozpoczęła bombardowanie prawie wszystkich puntków na planecie. Prace nad fortecą trwały miesiąc, i przez ten czas Dowódcy Imperialni myśleli że cesarscy poprostu pogineli. Lecz Ci ciągle sciągali posiłki i bombardowali miasta na planecie. A w sztabie cesarskim został obmyślony nowy plan: Podburzanie miejscowej ludności, i wspomaganie ich w razie rewolty. Plan zakładał że żaden Cesarski nie zginie, a ponad kilku-miliardowa populacja poradzi sobie z Imperialnym Garnizonem. Rewolta, odważny ruch Kiedy rewolta wybuchła, cesarscy przybyli powitać tych, którym dawali broń. Ci jednak zostali zamordowani; Powstańcy chcieli sami władać planetą. Wtedy cały plan spalił, a wszystkie karawany Wilków były zagrożone. Samo to bardzo irytowało dowódców ponieważ mieli oni w planach wielkie przedsięwzięcie, szturm na główny garnizon wojsk Imperialnych, broniony przez kompanie ultramarines i wszystkich Mordian. Szturm został przeprowadzony przez sto tysięcy cesarskich, i wynik był zupełnym zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich; Cesarscy bowiem nigdy przedtem nie widzieli Adeptus Astartes, więc uznali ich za zwykłą ciężką piechotę Gwardii. Bitwa pod Faloo Dowódcą Imperium był Calgar, a Cesarskich Moardmer Vladimir. Bitwa rozpoczeła się w samo południe, kiedy oddziały Cesarskie zszarżowały na bastion Imperialny. Wszystko szło dobrze do czasu desantu ultramarines na flankę, wtedy doszło do rozłamu wojsk Cesarskich. Wszystko szło na porażkę cesarskich, gdyby nie kontrudeżenie czołgów i kawalerii od tyłów wojsk Imperialnych. Cieżka bitwa została wygrana przez Cesarskich, doszczętnie niszcząc Mordian, i kilka drużyn Astartes. Calgar zabrał swoję siły, a System został oddany Cesarstwu. Kampania Kokkolawska Lord Śliwowic wiedział że Kokkola będzie ważnym punktem w całej krucjacie, więc wyznaczył najlepszego swojego dowódcę by odbił ją z rąk Njordów - Owadopodbnych istot doskonałych w walce wręcz. Wyznaczył do tego spore siły. Orbita Kiedy flota z statkiem matką na czele przybyła do systemu, odrazu wróg otworzył do niej ogień. Ci widząc ogrom floty wroga, i obrone orbitalną na planecie, wycofali się szybciej niż przybyli.thumb|342px|pośród zgliszczy Po przegrupowaniu rozpoczął się kolejny szturm na wrogie pozycje. Bitwa przebiegała pomyślnie, lotniskowce przechwytywały wrogie abordaże, a Statek-Matka masakrował wrogów. Wtedy Królowa Njordów wysłała każdy swój okręt na czołowe zderzenie z Cesarską flotą i abordaż wszystkimi siłami. Przeszkodą dla ostrzału jej wojsk były wraki, więc statki zderzały się prawie nienaruszone. Bitwa trwała długo; straty były ogromnę. Sam statek-matka po kilkunastu trafieniach nie był w stanie włączyć osłon więc wycofał się, pancerników było strasznie mało, a fregaty padały w mgnieniu oka. Uppserii Kotto wydał więc rozkaz dla swoich ocalałych pancerników, podobny rozkaz co Njordowie by taranować okręty kadłubami, przy pełnym ostrzale. Bitwa była pyrrusowym zwycięstem wojsk Cesarskich, i otworzyła drogę do Inwazji na planetę. Inwazja Wyciągnięto wnioski z poprzedniej porażki podczas lądowania, więc teraz wysłano Wilcze kły, by spacyfikowały obronę orbitalną, a potem małymi grupami wysyłać watahy na powierzchnie. Po miesiącu od tego planu rozpoczął się desant na pełną skalę; na planetę przybyły też pierwsze prototypy mechów itp. zabawek do niszczenia Uli i innych takich budowli. Początkowo nie była to specjalnie trudna kampania, wojownicy Njordów thumb|left|324px|Njord (źródło: gra Xcom) (którzy tak naprawde byli tylko robotnicami) byli niszczeni bez większych strat. We władzy Cesarsta było aż 3/4 cześci planety. Wtedy do walki zostali rzuceni Wojownicy i "Nadrządcy". Ci pierwsi byli niesamowicie twardzi i szybcy, a Ci drudzy strzelali na ogromne odległości kwasem, i co straszniejsze, z pokonanych wrogów tworzyli niewolników (potocznie Zombie). Dzięki właśnie tym oddziałom Królowa odzyskała najlepiej rozwiniętą część planety, i ustabilizowała front na najbliższe kilka tygodni. Wtedy do właśnie do walki weszły wojska Cesarskich Jeźdźców, kontrując prawie każde posunięcie Njordów. Po tych kilku miesiącach wojny pozycyjnej, dotarło do Wilczej Armii wsparcie, spore wsparcie. Mowa tutaj o maszynach, szerzej znanych jako tytany (było one troche większe od Imperialnych Rycerzy, ale nadal były śmiercionośne) Przełom na fronie Oblężenie Linii Hallera trwało w najlepsze; Cesarstwo nie nadążało z dostarczaniem pojazdów i piechoty na front, więc zarządono kontofensywe by uzupełnić linię. thumb|najefektywniejsza broń przeciw Njordom Do tego celu wzięto pod broń ponad milion ludzi i nowatorskie pojazdy przerabiane przez watahy do granic możliwości (właśnie tak powodowały największe straty przeciw nowemu wrogowi). Wojska Cesarskie w tydzień oblegały już prawie wszystkie ule w sektorze blisko Linii Hallera. Morale były bardzo wysokie; kiedy Cesarscy walczyli z nadrządcami, każdy walczył z dwarazy większym zapałem, więc walki szły po myśli Dowódców. Bitwa o główny Ul - Koniec wojny Decydująca bitwa o panowanie na planecie. Cesarstwu i Njordowie rzucili do walki wszystko co mieli. Bitwa przebiegała po myśli cesarstwa, artyleria cały czas niszczyła mury ulu, a uderzenia garnizonu na Wilczą Armię niewiele dawały. Królowa i jej rasa była zagrożona jak nigdy dotąd. Jej doradcy obmyślali wiele planów jak wygrać bitwę i odeprzeć cesarskich, jednak miała ona inny plan. Ogłosiła ona zawieszenie broni, i poprosiła dowódców wroga, by Ci przysłali do siebie rządzących. Powiedziała im że chcętnie odda swoją planetę dla cesarskich wzamian za autonomię. Ci jednak chcieli czegoś więcej; Miała oddawać część swoich wojsk do wilczej Armii, przemysł miał być przeznaczony głównie dla Cesarstwa, wzamian królowa utrzymała stanowisko władcy i co jakiś czas pomoc Cesarskich (budowa kopalń, przemysłu itp.) Ofensywa Szujskiego Kampania Lorda Szujskiego na bogate tereny zajęte przez tau rozpoczęła się zaraz po przybyciu pierwszych kontygętów wojsk Njordów. Pierwszym pytaniem było skąd Tau wzięli się w obrębie anomalii. Kiedy odkryto bogate złoża minerałów wszelkiego typu i żyzne gleby, przestało być ważne skąd przybyli Tau. System Salvbad Tau byli całokowicie obcy. O Imperium dowiedziano się wiele z obserwacji, a o Njordach od razu widać co i jak. Z tau jest inaczej, i nie wiadomo jakiej taktyki użyć. W sztabie zadecydowano o masowej i totalnej inwazji na system, i przytłoczenie wroga siłą ognia i masą. Niestety, jak przekonali się admirałowie obrona orbitalna i flota Tau to ich największa karta atutowa. Walki na Orbicię Początek był nadzwyczaj spokojny. Na mostek admirała Alanda dotarło poselstwo Kasty Niebiańskiej. Mówiło ono o świetlanej przyszłości Cesarstwa w Dominium Tau, o technologii, ochronie itp. za rządali tylko uznania Tau za swoich rządzących i napędu nadprzestrzennego używanego przez Cesarską Flotę. Wilki żądanie odrzucili. Po godzinie od odejścia Tau doszło do ostrej wymiany ognia. Statki cesarskich miały bardzo sporę straty, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej kampanii statek-matka wytrzymał całkiem sporo i zadał ogromne straty. Obrona planetarna również nie przestawała choćby na minutę przerywać ostrzału. Szanse były bardzo wyrównane, mimo uzyskania przewagii liczebnej przez Tau. W chwili przybycia statków transportowych Njordów tzw. Drakkarów szala przechyliła się na stronę Cesarstwa. Wtedy odkryto słabość Tau do walki wręcz. Mimo że cała flota Tau została zniszczona postanowiono się wycofać przed ogniem obrony. Tym razem nawet wilcze kły nie zdołały by się przedrzeć. Nowy plan zakładał że około 10.000 żołnierzy cesarskich sfałszuje bunt i uda się do Tau jako chętni większego dobra. Wtedy wyłączą obronę orbitalną do czasu lądowania Miesiąc później Plan udał się aż za bardzo. Tau oddali kilka schematów budowy broni, elektrowni i materiałów Cesarskim, gdy Ci wyłączali obronę. Po sporych przygotowaniach rozpoczęło się wielkie lądowanie wojsk Cesarskich.thumb|306px|Miasto Tau Tau byli kompletnie zaskoczeni jak łatwo dali się podejść. Pierwsze garnizony nie były sporym zagrożeniem dla Wilczej Armii, w szczególności dla Njordów. Dopiero południe planety zdążyło na czas się ufortyfikować i teraz rozpoczęła się wojna. Broadsidy masakrowały każdy czołg i wojowników Njordów (póki Ci nie do nich nie podeszli). Fortece były zdobywane ogromne ilość czasu, i za bardzo drogą cenę. Przy takim obrocie spraw było wiadomo tylko jedno - że nastąpiła wojna pozycyjna. Wysłano wiadomość by przysłano Białą Armię, specjalistów od tego typu wojen oraz wsparcie na kilka lat działań wojennych. Innym armiom nakazano ruszać dalej i niezwarzać na system Tau, obiecując że zostanie zdobyty tak czy siak. Przełamanie Pozycje Tau były bardzo silnie okopane, 3 z 10 korpusów zostały całkowicie zniszczone podczas podboju kolonii Tau. Zaczęto wątpić czy fortyfikacje Dominium są w ogóle do zdobycia. Wtedy Adiutant Szujskiego, Laki wydał rozkaz o użyciu nowej broni Cesarstwa - Niszczycielu. Broń została użyta podczas szturmu wojsk Cesarskich na główną fortecę Tau. Bomba ta zniszczyła dosłownie całe miasto i 20km wokół niego, całą ludność cywilną i wojskową Tau, oraz 3. Armię Cesarską. Początkowo Szujski myślał że ktoś sobie żartuje, bo kto by był do tego zdolny, jednak sprawozdania dowódców sztabu dotarły do niego, i natychmiastowo został zwołany sąd wojenny; Generała Lakiego oskarżono o ludobójstwo oraz zdradę stanu i skazano na śmierć przez powieszenie. Tau widząc ogrom zniszczeń (cały krater był niezdatny do zamieszkania na następne 100 lat) poddali się bezwarunkowo. A Mannerheim wydał edykt o zniszczeniu wszystkich Niszczycieli, oraz usunięciu danych o samej bombie. Sektor Tampare Ów sektor już od dawna miał dobre stosunki z Cesarstwem, Pani Gubernator w krucjacie widziała szansę dla swojego państewka. Sam sektor był bardzo dobrym łącznikiem pomiędzy przyszłymi zdobyczami Cesarstwa, a pierwszymi systemami. Wreszcie przylecieli emisariusze Cesarstwa i ustalili warunki aneksji, brzmiały one: *Autonomię Tampare, jak najmniejsze mieszanie się Cesarstwa w sektor *Wymiana technologii i wolny handel pomiędzy dwoma państwami *wysyłanie jednostek z Tampere do Wilczej Armii; dowódcą każdego człowieka ma zostać brat Gubernator *Mniejsze podatki dla Tampare *Gwarancje Ochrony Na taki układ przystało Cesarstwo i teraz z nowoczesną Armią Kozaków wyruszyli na Stolice sąsiedniego Sektora. Wojna o wszystko Krucjata posuwała się pełną parą, wiele systemów upadało przed armiami Cesarstwa. Jednak w podczas tych całych podbojów znalazła się luka w obronie, przez którą można było dostać się do najważniejszych systemów Cesarstwa. Dotarcie tam było trudne, więc obrońcy byli praktycznie zdani na siebie. Było tam około 4 Legiony po 1 milion wojsk każdy i masa rezerwy pomocników. Tym drugim brakowało odpowiedniego wyszkolenia i wyposażenia, lecz byli bardzo przydatni. Flota liczyła tylko kilka statków obrony granic (dysponowały słabą siłą ognia, średnim pancerzem, i niską szybkością). Siły Imperium były o wiele silniejsze. Ponad 25 milionów gwardzistów, jedna kompania Ultramarines, potężną flotę i Militarium Tempestus. Armię podzielono na każdy świat i rozpoczęto przygotowania do wojny. 'System Kaldea' Rzecz biorąc najważniejszy system Cesarstwa. Calutki przemysł został przestawiony na produkcję broni i okrętów. Wybudowano całkiem sporo do czasu przybycia Imperium. Nowoczesne okręty zdołały powstrzymać na jakiś czas szturm Imperium. Dało to czas na przegrupowanie się Korpusów pomocników. Niestety dla rezerwy nie było dobrego dowództwa, i z tego powodu pomocnicy mieli bardzo wysokie straty. Opracowano strategię by nie zadawać się w otwartą walkę z wrogiem, tylko snajperami, minami, ukrytymi ckm-ami, niszczeniem kuchni polowych itp. obniżać Morale Gwardii do zera. Lądowanie Najlepszą bazą wypadową dla podbicia systemu była planeta górnicza Sejr V. Było to trudne zadanie, dzięki świetnie przygotowanej obronie , oraz gęstych patrolach, prawie nikt się nie przedałr. Sytuacja zmieniła się podczas desantu Ultramarines, mimo że stracili połowę stanu osobowego udało im się otworzyć drogę dla Gwardii Imperialnej. Imperium potrzebowało czasu, a jego nie było; Na Sejr V były wyjątkowo mroźne zimy - samoloty nie mogły się wzbić w powietrze, silniki musiały być non stop włączone by paliwo nie zamarzło, zima trwała większość roku, wielkie bestie wychodziły na polowania. Jedynym wsparciem dla Imperium było zniszczenie przez flotę, większości składów czołgów, KTO itp. pojazdów. Przygotowanie Jedyne co pozostało to ogromne ilości mundurów, karabinów różnego rodzaju, amunicji i dział. Wolfenstein flamethrower nazi by seawolf512-d1f5kws.png|Wypalacz widziany w okolicznych lasach G 4 9.jpg|Jeden z nielicznych pojazdów pancernych w rękach cesarstwa Ak 74u lineart by masterchieffox-d4myj74.png|Lekki karabinek Rezerwistów M14 ebr lineart by masterchieffox-d4b1rum.png|Karabin Korpusów Pomocników Obywatele Sejru byli bardzo raradni, i wielu z nich w cywilu zajmowało się myśliwstwem, więc broń była im nie obca. Zawsze dbano o morale żołnierz, czy to propagadną, czy zwykłym graniem szant by podnieść na duchu obrońcó. Budowano umocnienia wokół każdego miasteczka, w każdej kopalni i w każdym lesie. Pilnowano wykorzystać znajomość terenu i oddział narciarzy. Kopano również ogromne sieci podziemnych tuneli, kolei, schronów, zbrojowni oraz koszar i punktów wyjścia by tworzyć zasadzki i kontrataki. Wykorzystano ponad 10 milionów ton min wszelkiego rodzaju, wykopano ponad 500.000 km okopów i użyto 750.000 km drutu kolczastego Pierwsze walki Bitwa o Rajt Bitwa zaczęła się około 6:30 i była całkowitą masakrą wojsk Imperialnych. Zdołała odciąć Gwardię od zgromadzonych w miastach nieopodal zapasów przebieg Kiedy konwój 40.000 przeprawiał się przez okoliczny las, został zaatakowany z zaskoczenia przez CKM-y. snajperów i żołnierzy z koktajlami Mołotova.thumb|400px|ZmasakrowaniKompletnie zdezorientowani padali jeden za drugim, aż w końcu dowódzca Hejl zoorganizował swoje wojska i zdołał odbić zapasy kosztem wielu żołnierzy. Niestety nie mógł cieszyć się długo kiedy przybyła kawaleria.Staty wojsk imperialnych (z 40.000) wynosiły 37.000 zabitych i 3.000 pojmanych, przy 1.000 zabity i 2.000 rannych (z początkowych 7.000) Kontratak Pomocników Kiedy ukazała się słabość gwardii, korpusy pomocników postanowiły to wykorzystać. Miały one przełamać góry Mołta i oflankować całą wrogą ofensywę. Inaczej się stało i w samych górach stracili 25% stanu osobowego. Nowy dowódca - Major Hatif Kolkka postanowił okopać się w górach, i nie dać oflankować swojej Armii. Bestia Nadchodzi Każdy cesarski wie, że wraz z pierwszym miesiącem zimy, na powietrze wychodzą straszliwe bestie, wielkości 3m. Dlatego Wilki odpowiednio szybko zajęli swoje pozycje w miastach-fortecach, górach i okopanych kopalniach, nigdzie indziej. Imperialni w przeciwieństwie do cesarskich, o bestiach nie wiedzieli Uderz - Odskocz Dzięki wykopanym tunelom, Wilcza Armia mogła bezkarnie nękać Imperium. Niszczono dosłownie wszystko, od kuchni, po zbrojownie. Mimo takich małych jak na skale wojny przepychanek Imperium straciło 20% sił. Zima dobiegała końca i cała wojna miała ruszyć na nowo. ''Nowe tchnienie'' Wraz z pierwszą wiosną, kiedy bestie wróciły do swoich nor, a lód i śnieg stopniał, wojna ruszyła z impetem. Pozycje Cesarskich blisko stolicy zostały przełamane przez Gwardię Imperialną z przewagą 10:1. Cesarstwo traciło pozycje za pozycją i gdyby nie świetny manewr kawalerii, już dawno było by po Stolicy. Zaczęto obawiać się co będzie dalej. W międzyczasie Imperium ściągało posiłki i wszystko skazane było na porażkę. Masowe mordy, ostania linia obrony Imperialni nie szczędzili swoich jeńców, zabijali każdego w brutalny sposób. Wszystko by pokazać Cesarskim że nie mogą wygrać. Po miesiącach walk Ostatnie siły zostały zepchnięte w góry które wcześniej przygotowały Korpusy. Morale było wysokie, powstawały samodzielne kompanie walczące z Imperium. Lecz niewiele to dawało. Bitwa o góry Bitwa rozpoczeła się potężnym ostrzałem Artylerii na pozycje Cesarskich. W Górach wydrążone były tunele i w nich ustawione pozycje artyleryjskie więc Wilki nie pozostawały dłużne i ostrzelały każdego kto zanadto się zbliżył. Do gór prowadziła jedna brama, ją również obstawili każdym możliwym rodzajem broni. Dla Imperium nieważne były obecnie straty więc stalowym murem, pod ostrzałem karabinów parli na bramę. Podczas przejścia użyli trupów własnych braci broni, by uniknąć kul. Cała ta dramatyczna scena skończyła się na wyważeniu bramy, i masakry wojsk Cesarskich. Tracili pozycje za pozycją. Przyjazd mechów pomógł opanować sytuację ale i tak wszystko było stracone Pomoc "-Armada przybyła, gotujcie się głupcy" ~Mannerheim do Admirała Imperium Pod koniec dramatycznej bitwy na pomoc przyleciał sam cesarz, wraz z kilku milionową Armią. Dzięki temu wsparciu udało wypchąć Imperium z Kaldei. 'Sytuacja na Rach' Tutaj sytuacja wyglądała z góry odwrotnie, każdy mieszkaniec z najbardziej zaludnionego systemu w Cesarstwie, dostał broń, dzięki czemu Imperium nawet nie zdążyło ustanowić przyczółka, wszystko miało się zmienić wraz z przybyciem Tytanów. Łatwość Wraz z wielkimi machinami Mechanikus cała ofensywa szła dobrze. Tytany niszczyły miasta jedno po drugim. Tylko dzięki wielkiemu poświęceniu udało się je zatrzymać. Wielka Armia gwardii również się nie ociągała i zdobywała kilometry2 nowych ziem. Oczywiście tak szybka ofensywa nie miała szans, więc chcąc czy nie chcąc Ludzie musieli dać sobie czas na uzupełnienie zapasów i ustabilizowanie linii zaopatrzeniowych. Obrona Hejgle Tego małego punktu broniło około stu Cesarskich. Zostali oni zaatakowani przez 7-tysięczny regiment Imperium. Obrońcy wykazali się wytrwali i nie pozwolili na zdobycie przyczułka. Mimo braku zaopatrzenia i ludzi, zdołali zadać kolosalne straty Imperium. Podczas ostatniego szturmu, z powodu braku amunicji, 17 Cesarskich zaatakowało na bagnety ponad 700 Gwardzistów. Pod osłoną dymu zabijali każdego. Atakujący byli przerażeni i uciekli. Później zostało to nazwane "Cudem pod Hejgle" Zrzuty Podczas organizowania się Gwardii, Cesarstwo bardzo często bombardowało i przechwycało linie zaopatrzeniowe Gwardii. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć gdzie dokładnie uderzą, więc ciągłe szturmy na linie obrony Imperium były bardzo wyniszczające. Gwardzistom brakowało takich podstawowych rzeczy jak leki, żywność czy amunicja. Ostataczny Szturm Mimo świetnego przygotowania i Tytanów, Imperium traciło swoją pozycję na Rach. Wyposażenie większości dywizji w działa, pozwoliło zatrzymać tytany, na każdej ich ofensywie. Na przedpolach stolicy odegrała się jedna z największych bitew w historii Cesarstwa. Uczestniczyło w niej ponad milion żołnierzy na każdą ze stron. Początek Bitwa rozpoczęta o 15:00 trwała ponad 5 dni, i była bolesną porażką Imperium. Na nic nie spodziewających się Gwardzistów, wysłano ponad 700.000 Cesarskich, wraz z całym sprzętem. Wszystkie samoloty zostały zniszczone na lotniskach, a Gwardziści umierali tysiącami. W końcu udało się zapanować nad tym tłumem, i przeprowadzono kontratak na flankę Cesarstwa. Tam Major Kohli czekał na nich wraz z swoimi mechami. Dość łatwo się z nimi rozprawił po czym sam zaatakował flankę nieprzyjaciela. Jednak po przystąpieniu do walki Baneblade'ów. Nie na długo ponieważ Rach, jest stolicą całej machiny wojennej cesarstwa, przez co mieli świeżych rekrutów i ogromne ilości rezerw pancernych itp. sprzętu. Wsparcie Imperialna Marynarka wojenna, bardzo napsuła krwi Cesarstwu. Sami nie mieli nic na orbicię, więc Imperium było bezkarne. Ale im dalej się wycofywali się, tym bliżej było dział. Było wiadome kto w końcu wygra całą tą kampanie, więc wszystkie statki floty miały trzymać Cesarstwo na dystans, a Gwardia miała się ewakułować. Nowa Ofensywa Zniszczenia głównych światów Cesarstwa, oraz wizja długiej wojny zmusiła zmusiła Cesarstwo do poszukiwania nowych środków na prowadzenie działań wojennych. Rozwiązaniem okazał się system Rikkaus. Od razu wydzielono kontygent wojskowy, oraz wraz z flotą wysłany do systemu. Należał on do Imperium i był bardzo pilnie strzeżony. Świetnie zaopatrzony PDF, przewyższający nawet Gwardię, kilkanaście regimentów Tempestus, kilkanaście legionów Skittari oraz Legio Cybernetica. Ciężkie starcia na orbicie Na tą kampanię oddelegowano ponad 20 pancerników wraz z liczną eskortą. Imperialna marynarka wojenna była bardziej liczebna, jednak słabsza. Atakujący nie spodziewali się że Działa obrony orbitalnej będą zadawały aż tak wielkie straty. Pancerniki musiały odsunąć się od pierwszej linii, co wywołało ogromne straty wśród ich eskort. Dowodzący Cesarską Flotą Admirał Vanhe, poświęcił wszystkie swoje myśliwce by zniszczyć reaktory wrogich statków. Bitwa zakończyła się pyrrusowym zwycięstwem Cesarstwa, a pilotom zostały oddane wszystkie honory 'Rikkaus I' Desant Po wygranej w bitwie na orbicie, Cesarstwo bezwłocznie wezwało posiłki w postaci Statów-Matek, ogromnej ilości transportowców oraz wezwano sojuszników: Eldarów, Mrocznych, Njordów, ochotników Ludzkich oraz żołnierzy Tampare, oraz Tau. Błędem Imperium było nie ogłoszenie mobilizacji PDF oraz gwardii na tym systemie. Przeprowadzenie tego było dość trudne przy tak licznych siłach, i nikt nie wiedział czy obrona orbitalna zatrzyma Cesarstwo do tego czasu. thumb|326px Podejście Na początku planowano standardowy desant piechoty, jednak wstępne obliczenia pokazały że staty mogą być ponad 7 cyfrowe. Plan ten szybko zaniechanu i zaczęto szukać nowego sposobu. Rozwiązaniem mieli się okazać nowi sojusznicy Cesarstwa - Eldarzy. Otworzyli oni zapomniane bramy osnowy na Rikkaus I, i przystąpili do niszczenia obrony orbitalnej. Po tygodniu opanowali około dwa tysiące km2, co dało czyste miejsce do lądowania. Wraz z armią na planetę przybyli górnicy oraz inżynierzy którzy pracowali non-stop by, w przypadku porażki Cesarstwa wydobyć tyle, ile tylko się dało. Największym problemem nie okazało się jednak Imperium, a beznadziejne warunki panujące na tym świecie. Powietrze było ciężkie, i trudno się nim oddychało, niżej położone obszary zalewała lawa, a o temperaturze i ciągłych wybuchach nie wspominając. Bitwa o wielką Hutę thumb|left|338pxDo obrony największej huty w rękach Cesarstwa (która notabene była kiedyś Imperialna) oddelegowano około 20,000 żołnierzy Cesarskich, jednak z ograniczonym wspraciem pancernym. Bitwa rozpoczęła się niespodziewanym atakiem PDF na pozycje obrońców, co poskutkowało wycofaniem się ich. Pierwszym miejscem gdzie obrońcy nie wycofywali się były hale z piecami. Wykorzystano ciękłą stal, by powstrzymać pochód wojsk atakujących, w dość niehumanitarny sposób. Kiedy PDF ponownie przebił się do hali, obrońcom złamały się morale. Równa bitwa przerodziła się w rzeź Cesarskich, i gdyby nie wzięcie w klin wojsk wroga przez kawalerię, już dawno było by po nich. Mimo tego manewru huta była nadal zagrożona przez 4 regimenty PDF oraz cięzką artylerię ulokowaną w górach. Podczas gdy siły Cesarskie broniły wnętrza huty, ze względu na niską przydatność bojową, główne linie obrony zajeli Mroczni Eldarzy oraz Njordowie. Atakujący o tym nie wiedzieli i gdy zobaczyli wielkie stwory robiące z ludzi zombie, bądź Groteski, które ni jak nie przypominały normalności, zaczeli się wycofywać. Gdyby nie twarda postawa Lorda Komisarza Macziego, prawdopodobnie pół świata oddało by się bez walki. Jednak kabała walczyła o wiele lepiej niż PDF i wygrała bitwę, biorąc ogromne ilości żołnierzy w niewole, wraz z samym Lordem Komisarzem. Po tych doniesieniach planeta poddała się bez walki. Sztab Imperialny postanowił wycofać się do pobliskiego świata fortecy. Umarł Cesarz, niech żyje Cesarz "Czarny dzień nastał dla Cesarstwa, nasz ukochany władca zmarł" ~Tak nadawały generalnie wszystkie radia, gazety itp. środki przekazu. W samym środku gigantycznej wojny pomiędzy dwoma kolosalnymi potęgami, umarł Cesarz któremu propaganda przez lata dawała otoczkę geniusza, miłosiernego etc etc. Władzę po nim przejął regent Poutain, na czas niemożności powołania następcy. Niestety Regent nie zdołał zapobiec wybuchowi buntów i rebelii na terenie, od niedawna ogromnego państwa. Obywatele, wyczerpani wojną oraz coraz to gorszą się sytuacją ekonomiczną część została zmobilizowana do wojska, przez co brakowało rąk do pracy często przyłączali się do buntów, choć dużo postąpiło godnie i patriotycznie. Wybawieniem w tej sytuacji okazała się Rzeczpospolita Wielu Ras - nowy sojusznik Cesarstwa. Mieli oni dużą wprawę w eliminowaniu oznak niezależności w populacji. Władzę Cesarstwa proponowały zawieszenie broni z Imperium, jednak Ci wyczuli moment na kontratak. Cesarscy oddelegowali większość swoich okrętów, w tym wszystkie statki-matki do blokady granic, co zdołało powstrzymać Imperium, które też coraz bardziej męczyło się z niezadowoleniem w tym regionie. Z tego powodu, przyjęli owe zawieszenie broni, choć było to tylko chwilowe na czas, zanim obie strony nie poradzą sobie z sprawami wewnętrznymi. Powstanie Paritt'iego Największa rewolucja na terenie Cesarstwa, przewodzona przez Kasimiera Paritt'iego, kapitana w Cesarskiej Flocie. Zaczął od podburzania biednej ludności, oraz innych ras na świecie Malley. Po nieudanym zamachu na jego życie, wykonanym przez prawdopodobnie jego ludzi, by uczynić z siebie "tego dobrego, którego chcą zabić Ci źli" Dzięki temu casus belli, mało kto przejmował się kulisami zamachu. Parriti mógł wypowiedzieć wojnę Cesarstwu bez żadnych społecznych konsekwencji. Wielkie masy Ludzi, Tau, Cesarskich oraz Njordów wyruszyło by oblegać miasta na planecię. thumb|left|450px|Jakiś ostrzał Upadały one dość szybko ponieważ: Albo garnizon przyłączał się do atakujących, albo obrońcy nie byli przygotowani, do tak zmasowanego ataku. Ostatnim ocalałym miastem na planecię, zostało Rajadavor, średnio zaaawansowane miasto przemysłowe. Mieszkający tam górnicy, hutnicy oraz inżynierzy stworzyli milicję obronną, i czekali na posiłki z klanów Cesarskich. Ich miasto było ostrzeliwane moździerzami przez ponad 7 dni, i pochłoneło to 20'000 osób. Po 3 dniach zaczęło brakować podstawowych artykułów, jak amunicja czy leki środków do znieczulenia używano mocnych narkotyków, jak np. PCP. Jednak Ci twardo trzymali się przy władzy z Warsiny i nie poddali się. Wywołało to podziw w całym Cesarstwie, oraz pograniczach Imperium. Posiłki z Rzeczypospolitej Wielu Ras Gdy Rajadavor w końcu się poddało, na Malley przybyły transportowce wyładowane żołnierzami Rzeczpospolitej. Helikoptery wybiły tylną straż atakujących, czym poruszyli do walki obrońców. Szybki desant sił specjalnych, oraz ostrzał z orbity zdołał odbić wroga na kilka kilometrów od miasta. Jednak na dłuższą metę Rzeczpospolita nie przywiozła cięższego sprzętu. Faktorie w rękach buntowników mogły za pstryknięciem palca produkować ciężkie czołgi, a obrońcy mogli co najwyżej pomarzyć. BWP nie mógł równać się z działem na pociski rakietowe. Generalnie, póki działali z zaskoczenia, mieli przewagę, krótkotrwałą, ale zawsze. Niebo następnego dnia było bardzo burzliwe, co uniemożliwiało jakiekolwiek loty samolotów bądź innych machin powietrznych. Napsuło to szyki obrońcom, polegających głównie na tym typie uzbrojenia. Jednak powstańcy nie wykorzystali tej szansy. Bowiem nasiliły się problemy społeczne na okupowanej części planety. Kryzys nasilił się po objęciu władzy przez Parittiego. Wszelkie zakłady itp. własności wycofały się z nowego państwa. Powody były dwa: Niestabilność państwa, które i tak prędzej czy później upadnie, oraz nonstop zwiększane podatki na wysiłek wojenny; nie był to też powód do zadowolenia dla szarych mieszkańców. Na terenie rewolucji, wybuchła rewolucja która z pomocą "zielonych ludzików" z Rzeczyspospolitej przywróciła władzę Cesarską na świecie Malley. Paritti został skazany na śmieć. Hell March https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nFKPVfDrgU Tak by dodać klimatu :> Po ponad 10 latach spokoju Imperium musiało się liczyć z tym że Cesarstwo wkrótce zaatakuje i to ze zdwojoną siłą. Lord Generał dowodzący siłami w tym sektorze, ciągle nalegał by wysłano mu dodatkowe posiłki. Po latach błagania jednak mógł być w końcu usatysfakcjonowany: Kilkaset milionów żołnierzy, kilka legionów tytanów i kilkanaście legionów Skittari, kilka zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, oraz kilkaset domów Imperialnych Rycerzy. Te siły miały zatrzymać pochód równie gigantycznej armii Cesarskiej, oraz zniszczyć ich raz na zawsze. Kolos kontra Kolos '"Sztuką wojny nie jest wpie*dolić przeciwnikowi kilka razy pod rząd, tylko żeby wpie*dolić tak, żeby się nie pozbierał" '~Nieznany z imienia Moardmer opisujący walki w systemie Ikarius. W tym systemie spotkały się wszystkie siły jakie były w systemie, i Cesarskie, i Imperialne. Miliony żołnierzy w jednej, ogromnej bitwie. Los całej długoletniej krwawej kampanii zależał praktycznie od tej jednej bitwy. Siły wilczego Imperium miały jednak problem, bowiem gdy oni przegrają, nie będzie nikogo kto będzie bronić Cesarstwa, w przeciwnieństwie do Imperium które cały czas ściągało posiłki do obrony światów oraz mobilizowało tysiące cywilów. Sam system Ikarius wyczuł moment w wojnie i ogłosił neutralność, z myślą że uda mu się przetrwać, i będzie niczym sanitariusz na polu bitwy - nikt nie będzie chciał do niego strzelać. Ostra pomyłka biorąc pod uwagę ilość sił w systemie. Pierwsze Spotkanie Widząc swój nieubłagany koniec, system Ikarius przyłączył się do wroga. Którego? Mieszkańcy byli na tyle podzieleni że rzucili się na siebie nożami oraz karabinami. Podczas gdy obywatele tego systemu walczyli przeciwko sobie, pierwsze okręty dotarły do granic systemu. Dużo liczniejsze statki imperium przybyły wcześniej od swoich adwersarzy dzięki czemu zajęli dogodne pozycję. Wojska Imperium dokonały desantu i wspomogły walczące siły, dzięki czemu prawie całkowicie wyparły wrogich im ludzi. Gubernator Imperialnej części już teraz, mimo nadal trwających walk, widział w sobie “Wspaniałego wybrańca Imperatora”. Problem w tym że ludzie nie za bardzo za nim przepadali. Świeżo ustanowiona Republika Ikariusa, wierna władzy Cesarskiej, miała grube problemy w związku z tym że wojska Wilczego Imperium dotrą dopiero za kilka tygodni. Kampania wojenna im dłużej trwała, tym bardziej szła na niekorzyść Republiki. Mimo że siły zbrojne tego państwa codziennie zasilały tysiące ochotników, nie było broni której można było im wydać. Wraz ze zmniejszaniem się terytorium kontrolowanym przez nich, utracili oni wszystkie wielkie kuźnie. Musieli oni wrócić do prymitywnych rozwiązań jak manufaktury czy małe fabryki, które nie zaspokajały uzupełniania jednostek frontowych, a co dopiero uzbrajania nowych. Sytuacja zmieniła się gdy dostali on i wiadomość że flota przybędzie lada moment. Armada przybyła, a na jej czele ponad 27 Statków-Matek. Była to kolosalna ilość której nikt nie mógł zatrzymać. Imperialny Lord Admirał jednak uznał że nie może ot tak oddać jednego z bogatszych systemów w tym Segmentum. Wycofał się z rubieży systemu próbując pozostać pod osłoną dział obrony orbitalnej. Nie pomogło im to bowiem krążowniki artyleryjskie dokonywały całkiem sporych zniszczeń we flocie. Zmusiło to ich do ataku na Flotę Cesarską. Co ciekawe największą rolę w tej bitwie rozegrały myśliwce, bombardując wrogie okręty ciężkimi pociskami rozrywającymi kadłuby statków. Po 3 dniach intensywnej wymiany ognia, dla Lorda Admirały dotarły posiłki. Po 7 dniu walki w końcu ustały. Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna wycofała się z dużymi stratami, jednak w większości były to duże uszkodzenia, aniżeli zniszczenia całkowite co pozwoliło na remont tych okrętów i wcielenie ich do flot potrzebujących posiłków. Cesarska Flota utraciła 30% stanu osobowego, z czego połowa mogła jeszcze wrócić do walki w przeciągu kilku lat. Wilcza Armia mogła od teraz wspomóc swoich nowych sojuszników. Operacja "Krwaworęki" Plan tej operacji zakładał by pochwycić Imperialnego Gubernatora nagłym i niespodziewanym atakiem na stolicę. Prawdopodobnie pozwoliło by to na szybkie zakończenie konfliktu, albo chociaż dezorganizacje wroga. Do ataku na stolicę wyznaczono ponad tysiąc komandosów z Wilczych Kłów, których zadaniem było zająć lotnisko oraz przygotować je do lądowania wojsk lądowych. Ich późniejszym zadaniem było zajęcie Pałacu Gubernatora podczas gdy Wilcza Armia oraz Siły Zbrojne Republiki miały zdobyć inne ważne obiekty w mieście oraz odciąć drogi ucieczki dla despoty. Na ich szczęście większość Gwardii Imperialnej oraz PDF’u był związany walką z Republiką przez co stolica nie miała dostatecznej obrony. Do dowodzenia tą akcją wyznaczono Moardmera Hjalmara Siilasvu - Dowódce wojsk specjalnych oraz Jacka “Bloody Jacka” Davidsona, wyznaczonego do dowodzenia wojskami lądowymi. Godziny ataku miały być nocne, kiedy większość żołnierzy poza wartą będzie spała. Do ataku doszło o 2:47. Wilcze Kły nie miały większych problemów z zajęciem lotniska, jednak ich działania obeszły się echem. W mieście rozległ się alarm stawiający do gotowości cały garnizon. Gubernator starał się wraz z ochronom ewakuować do podziemnych tuneli gdzie z Stacji Łączności zabierze go Valkiria. Problem stanowiło lotnictwo wroga. Cesarstwo wyznaczyło do tej misji wszystkie swoje maszyny, więc porażka nie wchodzi w grę. Na stołeczne lotnisko w ciągu kilku minut od przejęcia przylatywały pierwsze dostawy jednostek. Prymitywne dowództwo Cesarskie okopane na lotnisku zaczęło koordynować operacje w stolicy. Na lądowanie czekały już następne samoloty. Musieli się streszczać póki obrońcy nie przejęli inicjatywy i nie zaczęli ich strącać. W pośpiechu sformowano jednostkę wyposażoną w Chimery, BWP Cesarstwa oraz lekkie samochody opancerzone. Wyruszyły one przez główne ulice do pałacu Gubernatorskiego. Wspierały ich śmigłowce szturmowe oraz Latacze należące do Wilczych Kłów. Te spotkały jednak zacięty opór służb ochrony Gubernatora. Żaden z generałów nie spodziewał się tak fanatycznego oporu z ich strony. Jednak udało się ich po pół godzinie walki złamać, lecz gubernatora już tam nie było. Od kilkunastu minut nie było go nawet w mieście. Udało mu się zbiec mimo ostrzału z broni przeciw-lotniczej, uszkodzona Valkiria wydostała się z oblężenia. Pokrzyżowało to plany szybkiego i w miarę bez krwawego zakończenia wojny. Potrzeba będzie o wiele więcej sił by wyprzeć wroga z tego bogatego systemu. Jest on niezwykle ważny dla obu stron, więc nikt nie odda go tak łatwo. Ofensywa Davidsona “Bloody Jack” wsparty przez siły z Cesarstwa rozpoczął odzyskiwanie swojej ziemi kilometr po kilometrze - stalą i czołgami. Planował on by zacząć od zdobycia bliskich kuźni oraz połączenie się z niedawno zdobytą stolicą. Zapewniło by to jego krajowi ogromne zdolności produkcyjne które pozwoliły by na uzbrojenie jego ludzkiej armii w porządną broń. Zachował się jednak bardzo egoistycznie rzucając do walki głównie siły Cesarstwa nie chcąc wykrwawiać swoich ludzi. Mimo tego był jednak bardzo szanowanym dowódcą wśród Moardmerów czy nawet Wodzów Marszałków.thumb|300px|Natarcie Wojsk Bloody JackaKampania z góry szła dobrze. Poza kilkoma incydentami gdzie Gwardia Imperialna stawiała zacięty opór, kampania szła po myśli Republiki. Do czasu jednej wielkiej bitwy. Bitwy znanej jako Obrona Hadzy. Obrona Hadzy Było to drugie największe miasto na planecie, oraz największe w rękach Imperium. Oczywistym było że do obrony tego miasta zostaną oddelegowane ogromne siły. 34 miliony Gwardzistów wraz z Tytanami oraz Imperialnymi Rycerzami stanowiło siłę z którą nawet najwięksi wrogowie musieli się liczyć. Do ataku na to miasto zostały wysłane jeszcze większe siły, więc w razie porażki istnienie Republiki było bardzo poważnie zagrożone. Jack Davidson planował najpierw zmieść obrońców ogniem artyleryjskim, jednak nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, ani dostatecznie dużo siły ognia. Odcięcie również nie wchodziło w grę. Chyba że komuś chciało by się czekać 70 lat. “Bloody Jack” wydał więc rozkaz dokopania się przez Inżynierów do Hadzańskiego Metra by stamtąd dokonać ofensywy omijają mury najeżone działami oraz żołnierzami. Atutu dodawał fakt że sieć metra była wysoko rozwinięta łącząc prawie całe miasto, niczym układ krwionośny. Zdecydowano również rzucić do walki wszystkie Wilcze Kły jakie były dostępne. Rozpoczęcie Bitwy Na nieprzygotowanych obrońców ruszyły z podziemi pancerne zagony z II i III Korpusu Zmechanizowanego. Zdołały one w relatywnie krótkim zająć zająć dogodny przyczółek. Rozpoczęto też zagłuszać Vox w obrębie miasta. Jednak by zakłócanie mogło działać potrzeba było ogromnej ilości energii. Wymuszało to na dowódcach pozostawienie dużych sił w elektrowniach, co pośrednio przyczyniło się do porażki w Hadze. thumb|left|300px|Gniazdo CKM'u podczas obrony Hadzy Wkrótce w mieście było już dwadzieścia milionów żołnierzy Cesarstwa oraz pięć milionów żołnierzy Republiki. Te siły miały za zadanie zajęcie centrum miasta oraz znajdującego się tam lotniska oraz arsenału broni ciężkiej. Głównie były to Baneblade’y oraz różnego rodzaju czołgi, ciężkie karabiny maszynowe oraz Chimery. Pozwoliły by one na odciążenie Cesarstwa w dostarczaniu Republice sprzętu. Natarcie zostało poprzedzone ośmiodniowym ostrzałem artyleryjskim. Atak prowadziły Tytany Jacka Davidsona oraz ciężkie czołgi. Miały one za zadanie dostać się do ratusza oraz zająć znajdujący się tam sztab, najlepiej żywy. VII Armia Cesarska miała zająć ciężko bronione lotnisko, przy wsparciu dwóch Korpusów ciężkiej piechoty. Wsparcia miały udzielać Wilcze Kły całym swoim stanem osobowym. W pierwszych dniach walki zdołały one zająć radar oraz radiostację co dawało Cesarstwu wielką przewagę. Jednak już pierwszego tygodnia walki wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Imperium nie pozwalało na otwartą walkę. Podczas przemarszu wojsk wroga minowali oni ogromne wieżowce oraz wysadzali je by zatorować oraz przy okazji pogrzebać pod gruzem tysiące piechurów. Jedynie podczas przeprawy przez rzekę przecinającą miasto udało się Wilczemu Imperium osiągnąć jakieś sukcesy, choć były one okupione wysokimi stratami własnymi. Wkrótce jednak rzeka została odbita przez Imperialnych Rycerzy. Cesarstwo było w kropce; niepowodzenia na wielu frontach w mieście zmuszały do rozciągnięcia swoich wojsk do granic możliwości. Cesarstwo utraciło również silnie bronioną elektrownie dzięki czemu Imperium mogło porozumieć się z innymi garnizonami i wezwać posiłki. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla Cesarskich sił zbrojnych było wybudowanie lotniska na które sprowadzone zostały uzupełnienia dla zdziesiątkowanych oddziałów. W głowach dowódców narodziła się kolejna operacja, by zająć małe dzielnice miasta oraz odciąć centrum. Według analityków Cesarstwo posiadało siły i środki by takiej akcji dokonać, jednak na przeszkodzie stanęli sami żołnierze. Odmówili oni wykonywania jakichkolwiek rozkazów do ataku. Nawet groźby Komisarzy nie pomagały. Koniec Oblężenia thumb|left|280px|Rzeź w HadzePo sześciu miesiącach walki, do miasta dotarły posiłki Gwardii Imperialnej oraz Astartes. Użyli oni wykopanych wcześniej tuneli by zajść wroga od tyłu. Dokonali oni całkowitej masakry Wilczej Armii. Prawie żaden z atakujących nie przeżył. Udało się uciec jedynie sztabowi oraz Wilczym Kłom którzy zdołali w odwrocie doszczętnie zniszczyć dwie kompanie Adeptus Astartes. Te oddziały specjalne miały jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Zamiast masowego odwrotu jak swoi pobratymcy, zaplanowali to z wielką dokładnością. Pozostawili oni obserwatorów ukrytych na okolicznych wzgórzach oraz zastawili pułapkę. Mianowicie na drodze prawdopodobnego pościgu pozostawili oni ładunki termojądrowe oraz wodorowe. Zadały one gigantyczne straty wojskom, lecz Wilcza Armia nie mogła wykorzystać inicjatywy przez brak morale i amunicji. Skończyło się na bombardowaniu wroga przez lotnictwo. Cesarstwo uświadomiło sobie że jeszcze kilka takich niekompetentnych kampanii i cała krucjata zostanie przez nich przegrana. Podczas jednego oblężenie stracić trzydzieści pięć milionów żołnierzy to powód do wielkiego wstydu dla Wilczej Armii. Zdecydowano się na całkowitą mobilizację ludności cywilnej oraz podległych państw: Kozaków, Kokkolawy oraz Tau. Spowoduje to totalne zniszczenie gospodarki Cesarskiej oraz ogromne straty z których prawdopodobnie Wilcze Imperium nigdy się nie podniesie, lecz było to poświęcenie konieczne by przeżyć.thumb|280px|Rzezi ciąg dalszyMiliardy rekrutów miały dotrzeć na front za kilka miesięcy. Teraz Znajdująca się na Ikariusie Wilcza Armia musiała przygotować dla nich punkt tranzytowy do dalszych działań. Widząc ogromną przewagę liczebną, szeregowcy pełni entuzjazmu wyruszyli by po raz drugi zdobyć HadzęBitwa ta nie była specjalnie długa. Stalowym szturmem udało się wyrzucić wroga z miasta przy proporcjonalnie niskich stratach własnych. Jednak do sztabu często dochodziły informacje o incydentach jak rabunki, czystki etniczne na ludziach oddanych Imperium albo chociaż nie popieranie ich sprawy. Gwałty oraz palenie całych dzielnic. Nie obchodzono się zbytnio kim były ofiary. Starcy, kobiety oraz dzieci padały torturom które można było porównać do metod pewnej rusińskiej armii powstańczej z końca pierwszego milenium. Co gorsza Komisarze robili to samo, i nic sobie nie robili z rozkazów sztabu. Co ciekawsze ludzie Generała Jacka robili to samo. Populacja Hadzy zmniejszyła się z dwóch miliardów do stu trzydziestu milionów 93,5% populacji zginęło. Udało się jednak złamać opór reszty planety która poddała się bez walki. Konfederacja Następny cel stanowiła Konfederacja Tatrzańska. Było to państwo powoli rozrastające się w okolicach Imperium. Są bardzo pokojową nacją, stawiając bardziej na rozwój aniżeli walkę. Mimo że sama armia była rozwinięta, w większości ich praca polegała na pomocy ludności po jakieś katastrofie. thumb|425px|Piechota KonfederatówPlanowano wciągnąć ich pokojowo w Cesarstwo. Dostali oni odpowiedź w której konfederacja zażądała by nie musiała pomagać Cesarstwu w obecnej wojnie, by zapłacili im ogromne pieniądze które zachwiały by budżet Wilczego Imperium. Konfederacja igrała z ogniem siedząc na składowisku prochu, wystawiając takie żądania, jednak Konfederaci wiedzieli że walka nie opłaca się Cesarstwu. Jednak gdzieś tam zagrało współczucie i Konfederaci wysłali swoje wojska na pomoc w Krucjacie. Konfederacka armia licząca ponad miliard super-żołnierzy dorównujących Astartes wyruszyło by wspomóc walkę z Marchią oraz udzielili kredytu Cesarstwu dzięki czemu ich przemysł mógł stanąć na nogi. Po kampanii zostali uznani za najbardziej wartościowych sojuszników wśród Cesarstwa [[Rzeczpospolita Wielu Ras|Rzeczpospolitą] która jest tylko sojusznikiem]. Marchia Marchia była dość ciekawym systemem. Żyli tu renegaci z Cesarstwa którzy uciekli ze swojego państwa by żyć na swoich prawach. Było to państwo bardzo militarne. Przemysł wojskowy stał na najwyższym poziomie. Każdy obywatel znał się na broni o wiele lepiej niż w Wilczym Imperium. Fortyfikacje otaczały wszystkie miasta i ważne ośrodki w systemie. Wszystkiego strzegła wyszkolona i liczebna flota oraz silnie uzbrojone stacje orbitalne. Pieniądze na to wszystko zapewniały obwite złoża surowców szlachetnych. Tak dużych że pozwoliły by Cesarstwu spłacić długi oraz kontynuować walkę z Imperium. Jednak renegaci nie mieli zamiaru łatwo się poddać. Wypowiedzenie im wojny zostało poparte przez społeczeństwo. Garnizony zostały zapełnione żołnierzami. Pociągi towarowe wypełniła amunicja przeznaczona dla obrońców na całym globie. Powołana została pod broń rezerwa. Generalnie w głowach oficerów sztabowych miała to być kolejna rutynowa kampania. Może kiedyś kiedy Cesarstwo przeżywało świetność, teraz w żadnym wypadku. Ale jednak nowa władczyni Cesarstwa nie miała zamiaru słuchać sprzeciwu. Może brakowało jej chłodnej kalkulacji kilkanaście lat w przód. Warzyła losy całej wojny dla jakiś renegatów. Jednak ten brak nadrabiała umiejętnościami militarnymi. Osobiście miała ona poprowadzić kampanie. Wraz z pomocą Konfederacji, posiadała siły i środki by ją przeprowadzić. Wkrótce do systemu Marchii nadleciała armada Cesarska. Świeżo wybudowana w samym sercu Cesarstwa po raz kolejny miały udowodnić wyższość nad przeciwnikiem. Jednak tu nie walczyli z zacofanym Imperium a swoimi braćmi. Najdłuższa bitwa kosmiczna w jakiej uczestniczyło Cesarstwo. Miesiąc to całkiem sporo jak na wystawioną siłę ognia. Posiłki przylatywały, inne statki wracały do macierzystych stoczni. Opisywanie ilości i szczegółów wszystkich manewrów przyprawiło by autora kroniki historycznej o ból głowy potwierdzam. Generalnie pierwsze skrzypce odegrały stacje orbitalne iście artyleryjskim ogniem dziurawiąc wrogie kadłuby. Jednak mimo braku dyscypliny i morale wśród Cesarskiej floty, i przewagi wyszkolenia floty Marchii, Ci pierwsi wygrali niszcząc lub przejmując wszystkie okręty wroga. Tu już poczucie wygranej w sztabie Marchii minęło. Jak mogli przegrać z państwem będącym na skraju załamania. Gdzie panuje gigantyczna bieda związana z wojną i stoi na skraju anarchii. To jednak skłoniło sztabowców do jeszcze większego zapału w walkę. Chcieli oni zadać jak najwięcej strat przeciwnikowi. Zabijając głowę państwa, ważnych dowódców czy po prostu wykrwawiając wrogą armię. O to było raczej nie trudno biorąc pod uwagę że to świeży rekruci których i tak Cesarstwo nie mogło rzucić dużo. Kilkanaście, kilkaset milionów i to tyle. Na to akurat byli gotowi. Desant okazał się wyjątkowo ciężki. Stanowiska artylerii przeciw powietrznej były usiane praktycznie wszędzie. Jednak to specjalnie dowództwa nie obchodziło. Walki odmówiły jednak siły specjalne, które nie miały zamiaru tracić tak wartościowych żołnierzy. Nawet czcze groźby o rozwiązanie jednostki nie specjalnie obchodziły przełożonych. Potwierdziło to fakt o anarchii i rozkładzie instytucji władzy w państwie. Każdy generał w armii chętnie zastrzelił by kilku oficerów sił specjalnych za nie wykonywanie rozkazów, lecz kula należała się bardziej im. Coraz bardziej byli oddaleni od rzeczywistości. Częściej uznawali oni zmobilizowanych za mięso armatnie aniżeli swoich rodaków. Nie mieli oni oporów wysłać każdego do piekła przez swoje ambicje. Było to na rękę ich wrogom którzy właśnie taki mieli plan. W porozumieniu z Wilczymi Kłami została stworzona jednostka komisarska która za zadanie miała dokonać czystki w armii z właśnie takich oficerów. Wybrano dość kiepski moment jak na zabijanie kadry dowodzenia. Po miesiącu więcej generałów zginęło z rąk komisarzy niż wroga. Częste były przypadki kiedy to wielkie zgrupowania wojsk nie miały dowództwa i musiały stać bezczynnie. W sumie 70% oficerów dopadła ręka sprawiedliwości. Zostali oni zastąpieni przez Wilcze Kły które zamiast szkolić komandosów zaczęły szkolić oficerów. Kampania ruszyła na nowo. Piekło Aramos Zgrupowania wojsk Cesarskich które zmierzały w kierunku miasta stołecznego stolicy systemu zostały zaatakowane przez wrogie zgrupowania. W pierwszej fazie bitwy uczestniczyło ponad trzy miliony żołnierzy i przypominała ona wojnę pozycyjną. Główną rolę odegrały tu śmigłowce bojowe które dosłownie przecinały okopy ogniem. Druga faza była jeszcze większym piekłem. Mianowicie zaczęło brakować amunicji obu stronom. Wydano więc rozkaz ataku na bagnety. Ponad 700’000 żołnierzy Cesarstwa kontra 890’000. Bagnet kontra bagnet. Tworzono nawet w Wilczej Armii specjalne jednostki szturmowe, tzw. “Sapeli” które były uzbrojone tylko i wyłącznie w szable oraz tarcze, lub dzidy. Dyscyplina oraz zahartowanie tych jednostek wprawiała w podziw. Jednak w pewnym momencie stało się coś dziwnego. Starożytne budowle które Marchia ignorowała przez większość swojego istnienia ożyły i zaczęły walczyć z wilkami. Władze Marchii widząc że nie dadzą rady utrzymać planety połączyli się z Cesarstwem i rozpoczęli walkę z Nekronami. Wyprawa do podziemi Okazała się największą katastrofą wojsk Cesarstwa. Do walki z Nekronami w katakumbach zostało wysłane około 400 milionów żołnierzy Cesarstwa oraz Marchii. Przeżyło tylko 4’000, jednak raportowali oni o doszczętnym zniszczeniu przeciwnika. Jednak czy tyle istnień było tego warte? Nie autorowi tego oceniać. Jednak gdy odzyskano kontrole nad zbuntowaną prowincją zostało tylko kilka światów do podbicia i można było uznać że Krucjata Cesarska dobiegła końca! No, trzeba przyznać że brzmi to bardziej jak marzenie dziecka z Wilczego Imperium które chce by jego ojciec wrócił z mobilizacji, ale nadal do zrobienia. Jednak możliwe że owy ojciec nie wróci. Ostateczny Szturm Ostatnia kampania wojenna Cesarstwa przeciw Imperium. Konkretniej atak na stolicę Sektora będącego jednocześnie bramą w kosmicznej anomalii. Kontra Imperium walczyło ponad 10 nacji: Cesarstwo, Njordowie, Kozacy, Konfederaci, Rzeczpospolita Wielu Ras, Marchia, Republika ludzi, Tau, Eldarzy i Mroczni Eldarzy. Zmobilizowano wszystkich, nawet kobiety i dzieci do walki. Częstym widokiem były wyludnione miasta gdzie nie było żywej duszy. Skarb Cesarstwa pompowały głównie Marchia i Konfederacja. Stolica Sektora Była ona w sumie jedynym ważnym celem w tym systemie. Inne planety nie miały silnego garnizonu, ani też do zasobnych nie należały. Lord Generał nie próżnował i gdy inne planety sektora którego bronił upadały, on uporczywie fortyfikował stolicę. Nie przewidział że Cesarstwo będzie wspomagane przez pokaźną ilość sojuszników ale starał nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. W sumie nie miał się czego bać. Kilkaset domów Imperialnych Rycerzy, Tytany, Skittari, Astartes oraz niezliczone zastępy Gwardii Imperialnej. Wkrótce jednak niebo w systemie wypełniły wraki statków po ciężkich potyczkach. Teraz Hetmanów dowodzących armadami nie obchodziły straty. Był to ich ostatni trud i potem mogli zostać oddelegowani. Poległy wszystkie Statki-Matki, jednak większość marynarzy uciekła z wybuchających okrętów na powierzchnie tworząc pokaźną siłę. Jednak desant armii właściwej nastąpił gdzie indziej tworząc dwa fronty które zakleszczały siły Imperium. Do marynarzy dotarły jednak jednostki z Konfederacji i Njordowie co zwiększyło ich wartość bojową. Od północy nacierała Rzeczpospolita wraz z Kozakami a od południa Republika wraz z Tau oraz Eldarami i ich Mrocznymi Braćmi. Wilcze Kły zdołały wyeliminować Lorda Generała który od tak dawna przygotowywał obronę tego systemu. Jego miejsce zajął energiczny Marszałek Stolp. Rozpoczął on serie kontrataków na wrogie siły odzyskując teren za terenem. Wielkie bitwy piechurów wzwyż pochłaniające coraz więcej żołnierzy były prawie codziennością. Poza kilkoma epizodami, armia Imperium przegrywała. Szturm Strateńców Była to ostatnia bitwa w tym systemie. Ponad Bilionowe miasto miało przyjąć cios dwóch miliardów wrogich żołnierzy. Miasto było otoczone wielkim kordonem odcinając je od dostaw zaopatrzenia. Mieszkańcy nie mieli dostępu do czystej wody czy żywności. Ostrzał artyleryjski oraz epidemie dopełniały destrukcji tego dość ładnego swoją drogą miasta. Populacja zmniejszyła się do 1/10 poprzedniej liczby. Morale wśród ludności było złamane, choć żołnierze byli zdolni do walki z dużym zapałem. Mimo ciągłego deszczu pocisków czy wypełnienie nieba wrogimi maszynami byli bardzo zadowoleni. Przyszedł jednak czas szturmu. Odbył się na główną bramę i zakończył się powodzeniem i zajęciem tej części fortyfikacji. Ciężkie stalowe zawiasy opuściły wejście i wpuściły do środka wojsko wrogie Imperium. Zajęto generatory i dzięki temu otworzono pozostałe bramy dla reszty wojsk sojuszu. Bitwa o śródmieście Owa część miasta była głównym ośrodkiem militarnym stolicy. Znajdowało się tu większość wyposażenia Imperium. Szturm na tą dzielnicę poprowadzili Eldarzy. Upiorni Strażnicy oraz Psionicy zostali wsparci przez Konfederację. Ciężka siła ognia strażników oraz konfederackie czołgi torowały sobie drogę do sztabu oraz nadajnika Vox’u. Dzięki temu mogliby chociaż krótkotrwale poznać rozkazy obrońców. Na przeciw nim stanęło kilka tytanów i Rycerzy. Artyleria Cesarska straciła całą amunicję podczas walk, lecz wyeliminowali z gry wszystkie Tytany Imperium. Imperialni Rycerze szybko wycofali się gdy przytłoczeni zostali 10’000:1. Analogicznie do zepchnięcia ich, kolejne dzielnice upadały pod naporem wojsk sojuszu. Zostało tylko otoczone murami Centrum. Szturm na centrum Wszystkie siły w mieście. Ostatnie siły podupadającego Cesarstwa i jego sojuszników w jednej wielkiej liniowej bitwie. Mury najeżone karabinami skutecznie zatrzymywały pochód wojsk wroga. Mimo zaangażowania Wilczych Kłów i innych sił specjalnych mury pozostały nieruszone. Do czasu. Cesarstwo dokopało się do ostatniego egzemplarza Niszczyciela. Zmodyfikowano ja tak by nie tworzyło radioaktywnego pustkowia, jednak nadal była śmiercionośną bronią. Po dziwnym wycofaniu się wojsk Cesarstwa i sojuszników, kiedy Imperium świętowało zwycięstwo, miasto zostało unicestwione pozostawiając jedynie krater. Rozmowy Pokojowe W końcu Cesarstwo wysunęło propozycję pokoju. Władczyni Cesarstwa nie zależało na zajściu dalej niż jej wojska były teraz. Utracenie tego sektora nie było specjalnie ważne dla Imperium, szczególnie gdy wilki sami proponują zawieszenie broni na ponad sto lat. Kiedy Tau pchali się drzwiami i oknami na Imperium, wysłanie tam liczniejszych sił było priorytetem. Zatwierdzono pokój proponowany przez Cesarstwo i tak oto zakończyła się Krucjata Cesarska - Największa, najkrwawsza i najbardziej niszczycielska kampania w dziejach Wilczego Imperium. Bilans Krucjaty Cesarskiej Dość trudno ocenić czy ta kampania była dobra dla tego młodego państwa. Zginęło ponad 60% populacji. Dochód do skarbu Cesarstwa spadł o 91%. Nastąpiła hiperinflacja która zrujnowała gospodarkę. Wiele światów dotknęło ciężkie ubóstwo i totalna anarchia. Częściej przewodziły tam tzw. Rządy plemienne aniżeli faktycznie stolica Cesarstwa. Za tą cenę Wilcze Imperium powiększyło się o 1’500%. Lecz światy te były głównie wyludnione ze swoich pierwotnych obywateli i po małych milionach zaludniane przez Cesarstwo. W przeciągu następnych lat jednak mimo zaangażowania na innym froncie, Cesarstwo odbudowało się. Nastąpił wybuch demograficzny, oraz deflacja pieniądza. Bardzo pomogli w tym Kniaziowie, Bojarowie oraz Junkrzy magnaci, burżuacja i właściciele ziemscy wydając swoje ogromne majątki na odbudowę państwa.. Władza Cesarska znowu zaszczyciła opuszczone planety pokojowo przejmując władzę od rad plemiennych. Spłacono wszystkie pożyczki jakie zaciągnięto i rozpoczęto fortyfikowanie przesmyku przez anomalię. Rzeczpospolita Wielu Ras w zamian za oddanie kilkunastu systemów ogłosili Cesarstwo “Wiecznym Sojusznikiem”. Konfederaci, Marchia, Njordowie, Kozacy oraz Republika dołączyły do Wilczego Imperium tworząc wielonarodowe supermocarstwo! Kategoria:Kor'O'NesTi Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Cesarstwo Kategoria:Państwa